Why Naruto Wants To Be Hokage
by Beautifulyaoilover93
Summary: Havent you ever wondered why Nauro wants to be Hokage? Well I have and this is what I came up with. Come in and check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Why I think Naruto decided to be Hokage

Hi i know i have alot of stories im working on but this is just a one shot so thats ok. i promise to try to update my other stories as well. ok so i had this story for a while but i never got a chance to upload it so here it is tell me what you think thanks!

* * *

"Demon!"

"Monster!"  
"Freak!"

"GO DIE!"

This was what the villagers were shouting as they continued to throw things at a little boy no older then 5. They boy tried to run away but everywhere he looked he saw those horrible people with all types of weapons in their hands, from rocks to glass throwing booms (1) to kunai's and shuriken's. The boys tanned skin was now covered in bruises and blood, his bright blond hair was full of dirt, and his sky and sea blue eyes where filled with tears. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki and everyone in the village hates him, but he doesn't care because he hates everyone in the village too. As he tries to plead with the villagers to stop hurting them, they just grow more and more angry.

"Stop hurting you? You never stopped hurting us!"

"Why should we stop? We want you to know the pain you caused us!"

"You will pay for what you did to us!"

Naruto had no idea what they were talking about, he never did. They always say that he hurt them but he never even laid a hand on them let alone hurt them! Just as the villagers finished tormenting him, on of them threw a kunai straight at Naruto's heart. Because he was so hurt he couldn't move he just sat there waiting for the object to kill him. But it never came; all of a sudden there was a shadow over Naruto. Naruto looked up to see a man with a weasel mask on standing in front of him holding the kunai that was amid for Naruto's heart. The crowd went silent at the ANBU appearance.

"You all are under violation of the hokage law, leave immediately and go home, we have taken your names and you shall suffer some punishment later on. GO!" And with that everyone left, still glaring at Naruto as they did. Naruto tried to get up but he was so weak from all the beatings he couldn't move very fast. Just then the ANBU weasel picked him up.

"H-HEY! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" Naruto screamed at the ANBU, fearing that he would hurt him just like the others.

"Relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you, I've been watching over you for a long time and I know you're no monster. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner but I'm not really allowed to interfere in your life." Naruto could hear the smile the man had on his face.

"Y-you don't hate me? You wont hurt me?" Naruto asked feeling so confused as to why he wouldn't hurt him.

"Yes I won't hurt you, I promise. Now I'm going to take you to the Hokage."

"Why? He doesn't care. He never cares; he only cares about this stupid village, not me. I hate this village and all its people, I hope that they all die." You could hear the bitterness in the 5 year olds voice. This was not a type of bitterness a 5 year old should know or feel. The ANBU thought of his little brother, he was the same age as Naruto and basically worshiped him, he just cant imagine a little boy feeling this way. The ANBU looked at Naruto surprised, he didn't think a 5 year old could have such bitterness and anger.

"Well, why don't you tell Hokage-sama that? He might be interested to know how you feel." Naruto looked at the ANBU surprised, he didn't think the ANBU would give him any advice. Looking suspiciously at the ANBU, Naruto nods his head not really knowing what to say.

"Whelp here we are." The weasel said just as he entered the hokage's office. By now Naruto's wounds have mostly healed and the bruises were almost all gone, although you can still see the dirt in his hair and the tears in his eyes.

"Yes who is.. Naruto what happened?" Sarutobi asked as soon as he saw Naruto.

Naruto looked away while the ANBU answered for him, "He was attacked but some of the villagers, we took there faces and names so you can determine whether or not you want to punish them." The Hokage sighed.

"Alright thanks you, you may leave." And with that the weasel disappeared, almost as if he was never there. Getting up Sarutobi made his way to the door, Naruto just watched him. "Naruto care to join me for a walk?" Naruto didn't really want to but he didn't want to be left alone so he followed. They walked for a while, and made it all the way up to the top of Hokage Mountain. The Hokage sat at the edge of the cliff patted his lap so Naruto would sit on it. Following orders, Naruto sat on his lap, and Sarutobi hug him.

They sat there in silents for a while then Naruto remembered what that ANBU had told him. "I- I hate this village." Naruto began; Sarutobi was surprised by what Naruto say after so long but didn't interrupt him. "I- I wish they would all die, just like how they wish I would die. I want to leave here, no one like me so why should I stay? They all want to hurt me, no one cares!" Naruto could feel the anger and sadness he had been holding in all this time coming out and he couldn't stop it. "Why? Why do you make me stay here? No one likes me, I have no friends, and everyone hates me, calls me a demon or a monster or tries to kill me! Why do I have to be here if no one wants me!" Naruto shouted at Sarutobi, tears now falling down his cheek once again, this time from the pain in his heart not the pain form his body.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a great sadness in his eyes. He put Naruto to the side and stood up, making his way to the back of the head he was on. He then turned to Naruto who was now standing on the edge, and sighed. "Naruto, the people of this village are confused and scared." He began, now looking at the village as the sun just crept over the horizon. "The will not except you now, right now all they see is their fears in you. I cannot tell you why now but I will tell you this, if you work hard you will always have someone looking out for you." Sarutobi then smiled and looked at Naruto again, "If you work hard, and prove our worth to the village they surly will except you, who knows, you might even become hokage." Sarutobi ment it as a joke but Naruto's naivety thought that he ment it.

"So if I work hard, and gain everyone's approval, I could be loved and even be come the hokage?" Naruto jumped up and looked at Sarutobi, "Do you mean it?" Naruto's eyes filled with something that Sarutobi has never seen in his eyes before, Hope.

Smiling Sarutobi patted Naruto's head, "Yes of course." Naruto smiled, something that he hasn't done since he was a baby. Naruto looks over the village the sun was now half way above the horizon, making a beautiful sun rise; this was the first time Naruto thought of the village as beautiful, instead of disgusting.

He then turned back to Sarutobi, "I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna become hokage and make everyone love me, believe it!" The way the sun looked behind Naruto was amazing it was almost as if Naruto was the sun itself, able to overcome any challenges that gets thrown at him. Sarutobi smiled at Naruto again thinking, _'If its this boy than I believe anything is possible, Minato, Kushina, watch over him and make sure he's safe, and I will do the same.'_

* * *

_soooo whatja think?__ i honestly love this story i just find it so cute! tell me what you think about it. oh yey and know flaming! ok well until next time!_


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Ok so I just found out ttheir there could be a chance of Naruto shippuden having a sasunaru ending! That is if there are enough people who signed the petition! Now I gave you the link and I would LOVE it if you sign it and get the ending to become sasunaru! I will keep with up until I update next! PLEASE DO THIS and I'll give you a cookie!

Ok for everyone who cant get the link here (which is everyone) i put the link on my profile please got to it. Tell you friends about it and together we can make it a sasunaru ending! Haha I sound like an infomercial or something!

Ps sorry if this bothers you and if there is no link the message me and I'll send it to you thanks! I'm trying to get the word out so I'm putting this message one all of my story. I hope everyone else puts the word out help make Naruto a sasunaru ending!


End file.
